Professore Layton: Lost City of the Oceanus
by Continual123
Summary: The famous Professor Layton meets Luke Triton after six years and are now on a new adventure with new companions to find an ancient city riddled in mystery, lies, and broken promises.
1. Arriving in London

To my dear friend,

It has been six years since I last saw the Professor face to face ever since the time machine incident and my father's business was a great success that we can finally move back to London. I've been sending the Professor several letters of my own adventures and I finally get to meet him once again. Our ship arrived and we landed into the harbor and our cab was waiting. I wanted to walk around London after so many years that I decided to walk around town. After haggling for permission, I set off seeing the shops of Kensington, passing by Scotland Yard, and just enjoying the nostalgic feeling about the air and its memories. At that moment I crashed right into a young lady and several books came flying out. "Are you okay?" "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I - oh where are my glasses" "Don't worry, here let me help." I gave her glasses and picked up her books and walked with her. "Wow, such a gentlemen. I've met so many people, but none more chivalrous." "Well," I replied. "I had a mentor and friend." We walked down passing several streets and we talked to pass the time. "So how long have you been in London?" I turned to see her studying her books. " I hope they're not too damaged. Oh I'm sorry, I am known to be lost in thought. Well I have been here for a few days. I'm staying with my Uncle for several months since my dad has to go investigate in the Americas for a crime." "So your father's a detective!" "Yes, he works in Scotland Yard, but he's kind of a intense in his work that he forgets to come for dinner." "What's your mother like?" "I've never actually knew my mother. She travels the world doing who knows what and never visits." "I'm so sorry." "Well don't be. It feels like she never wanted to know me." "Don't say that! I bet she's missing you right now and every second is thinking about you." "Ah, that's sweet. I hope you're right. And here's where I stop." I turned to see the Gressenheller University's old campus. "Why are we here?" "I'm returning my Uncle's books. He works here and it seems someone is looking for you." I turned to see my parents calling for me. "Well it's been nice meeting you miss?" "Oh, I'm Claire, sorry about that." "And I am Luke, Luke Triton." I handed her books and said our goodbyes and left. "So my little man found a pretty woman." "Mother please." "It's just, I can't believe you're growing up and planning to go to college and I'm just proud and nervous and . . ." "Oh Brenda, Luke is a fine young man, you knew he would grow up and leave the nest." "But where is the fun in growing up." "Dad? Have you met the Professor yet?" "Yes, I assumed you did too, but I see you didn't. Don't worry, he said he will come for tea next week after we settle down. Now off to our new home." We got in the cab and drove off excited about meeting the Professor, but my mind was as well was focused on Claire.


	2. Meeting the Professor

To My Dear Friend

So many things happened since my last letter. It begins with the visit of the Professor. We finally settled in and tried to make the house more like home. I explored the house a bit and eventually memorized the layout of the house. Father set a meeting within the Professor's schedule and we were to meet at Donna's Cafe. It is a family tradition cafe and we took a seat waiting for the Professor. "You nervous Luke?" "No, just a bit well exciting and anxious." "Well we just have to wait and see." I began looking around to see the decorations and right then saw Claire passing by the street. "Well then, it's wonderful to see you Clark." That familiar voice brought so much memories of joy, laughter, tears, and friends. I turned to see the Professor with his top hat. "It is good to see you again Professor." "Luke, you turned out to be such a refine gentlemen." "Well what do you say, I am the Professor's Apprentice." "That's nice Luke, but I am here to leave London." "What is it Herschel, having lectures across the world?" "Clark, no, something intrigued me. I received a letter from one of my students awhile back. Read this outloud Luke if I may ask." He handed the letter and it stated as this: "Dear Professor Layton, I understand you are a man of intellect and fond of puzzles. I found something which might take your interest. You might know my father, Dr. Mathew Darius, an archeologist within America. He was researching within the ruins of the Azrans inspired by your discovery of the three sites of the Azrans, and during his research he found writings of story about a city that floats across seas. If you have time, I wish to see you. Sincerely Devra Darius." "So who is Devra Professor?" "She was one of my students several years back attending one of my lessons. She was a bright young woman, always spending every time studying within class or at the library. I had to tell her to go to bed at times. Reminds me myself and my niece." "Professor, you don't have a brother?" "No, he is an old friend of mine. He came here about six years ago. He works at Scotland Yard, and gained power rapidly and is traveling an excessive amount. I was willing to care for her and she considered me as her Uncle and apparently she wants me to recognize her as my niece. She is as well comng with me to see Devra." I wanted to go with the Professor and spoke up asking him, "Professor may I come along?" "It will be wonderful for you to come Luke." "Ah my dear boy's grown up, no longer needing his parents permission." "Mother please." "Luke, I think you will like to meet her, she may be similar age as you, and here she comes." I turned and jumped up in surprise. "Claire!?" "Luke? Luke Triton! My Uncle mentioned you saying you were great help during his adventures. How could I been so blind! Uncle, the preparations have been made and we are now ready to go." "Well then I think you should leave immediately." My father spoke up. "I am having a pretty busy week and will meet several guests at my house, so I think it will be great for Luke to get out of the house." "Well then Luke, are you ready to go?" "Ready then ever." "Well then, I think it is time to say farewell." We said goodbyes and we went into the Laytonmobile. The Professor disapproves it, but Claire agrees with me. We drove off and the adventure began with the Professor, Claire, and me.


	3. The Darius Manor

To My Dear Friend

I write to you last when we left off to visit Devra about a strange city we were in the car driving off to 746 St. Helen Road near Bolton. The first couple hours Claire was telling information about her research. When we met, she was actually in her research. "The Darius family has a rich heritage past throughout the centuries. This family was respected by the county, but then an incident occured. Sadly, the information was withheld by the government." "That's interesting Professor, what do you think could've happen? " "I'm not sure Luke, it seems important that it was taken into confidentials. We will find out once we get there." We sat in silence for awhile. Professor driving the car, Claire looking through her notes, and I in my own thoughts. After awhile, I thought of something. How much of a connection the Professor and Claire have. I asked and the Professor said, "I have known Claire ever since she was born. You see, Claire's father was a well respected man in the London area and I wouldn't be able to become a Professor at Gressenheller without his help. Claire was always curious about everything. Her father was always busy traveling across the globe so I ended up taking care of her. Eventually her father found a place to stay so she was sent stayed with her father awhile. That's when I when I went to Misthallery. He continued his practice as a detective eventually increasing in fame again traveling the world with her ending up in my care." "Uncle stop right here!" The car quickly stopped in front of a giant mansion with a horribly uncared garden with an unfunctioning fountain with algae foating in the water. We walked out to feel a shivering chill by the wind. The dreadful atmosphere was unsettling and each step closer we could see the tainted house with peeling colors of white. We arrived at the door and the Professor gave a knock which echoed throughout the house to hear the sound resonating even outside. The door opened and there stood a brunette woman wearing a tanktop and khaki pants with overalls around her tanktop. "Hey there Professor!" She jumped up and gave her a hearty hug nearly pushing off his balance. "Still excited as ever Devra. So is your father at home?" "Oh he's out on one of his expedition. Come in, it will be rude of me not to!" She stepped out and there was a darkened entrance and the stairs were ripped and torn of the velvet carpet. "Yes, the house is torned up, but only a selected few are cleaned up." After passing through several horrifying hallways filled with cobwebs and torned wallpaper she led us to a brightly litted room, cleaned and organized. "Our family may have lost a lot of money, we were able to handle this mansion by only operating some rooms and firing many employees. Then came a maid with a feather duster. "Yes, this is my maid, Dorabel. A faithful servant for generations and she took care of me in my childhood." "Ah, yes, you must be guest of my Master. Welcome. I'm sorry for interrupting, but I have a telegram from your father." She took it and quickly read through. She had a suspicious face and looked at the Professor. "Professor, there is something unsettling about this letter." She handed the letter to the Professor and he read it outloud. "To my dearest daughter. How I have missed you my precious child. Endure the wait for a moment and we will see each other. Lower your expectations of me coming soon though. Please understand that I am very busy. Momentarily I am in one of my expedition sites and will spend several months there. Expect another letter soon. From Your Father." "Yes, odd of how he uses his wording?" "Professor, do you think her father sent her a message?" I asked. Then at that moment Claire gave a excited squeel. "Uncle, I may have found the secret! Each beginning sentence contains a secret message even though it is not put in an order form." She showed us her notebook and showed the entire letter, "According to my theory it should work like this: _ **H**_ ow I have missed you my precious child. _**E**_ ndure the wait for a moment and we will see each other. _**L**_ ower your expectations of me coming soon though. _**P**_ lease understand that I am very busy. _**M**_ omentarily I am in one of my expedition sites and will spend several months there. _**E**_ xpect another letter soon. _**HELP ME**_ " The room was silent as two words were spoken out. Devra then collapsed unto a chair pale white. "Oh dear, Claire, please get some water. " She ran with Dorabella and went into the kitchen as the Professor and I tried to help Devra as much as we can. "I'm fine Professor, just shocked. I've never thought father could be in trouble." "Devra, I think his discovery may be involved with his ask of help." "Professor? You may have heard of this man." She handed a book about Plato. "Turn to page fifty-eight." He flipped through the pages and the chapter title was Atlantis. "The Lost City of Atlantis, what about this fabled legend." "Professor, the relics he found may have proof of its existence." "How can it be!" "He found a mural containing the history and a map of the city itself, but on the mural was translated Urbem of Oceanus. Or City of Oceanus."


	4. The Case of the Broken Glass

To My Dear Friend

So much has passed since my last letter and things have turned for the worst. We began to see that someone is trying to find this mystical city and kidnapped Devra's father. After the discovery of the artifact, he then began receiving letters. Her father told her that it was business aboutt the discovery. Eventually one of the letters asked him to come, so he packed up and left. He returned in three weeks all excited Devra said saying he was telling about the high tech machinery and laboratories they have. He began to leave trips frequently, until one day he came and told her that she will be gone for months and left without leaving any clue behind. The telegram held no clues about where it was sent and we were highly thinking about the clues. Eventually the maid advised us that her mistress needs rest and told us to leave. The Professor thought it was a splendid idea and said that we should go into town and get some rest. We left the manor and headed into town. It was a charming place. It was very peaceful and our minds were relieved for a moment. All of that changed when we suddenly found ourselves within a crime scene. There were a breaking in within the police station. The glass wall were shattered. The constables told us to leave, but Claire became extremely pushy asking about the scenario. "Can my eyes believe it? Herschel Layton is that you?" We turned to see a finely dressed gentleman coming toward us. "It's very wonderful to see you here Jared. Are you in charge of this investigation?" "I am in fact, though I'm supposed to be on vacation. I was visitng my relatives who live near by when I met an old friend asking for a favor. I took this case thinking it was easy, but there is quite a mystery to it. In fact, I know you as a lover of puzzle and should ask for your help if you have time to spare." "None at all. I'd be delighted." He was then talking to a constable when I asked the Professor who he was. Mr. Jared is a new inspector rising up the ranks. He is actually a relative of Inspector Chelmey. He returned once more explaining the case. It began during the night when an alarm rang. One of the constables inside sounded the alarm when he was on duty. Interrogations were placed and the only witnesses were the constable onduty and a janitor. The constable was a man called David Starkins. The age of 21 recently joined the police force. His background was checked seeing he is a Dutch descent, and everything was in order. The story he gave was at around midnight, when he suddenly heard the crashing of glass. He did a careful search seeing the intruder when at that moment he was knocked unconscious. The janitor awoke only a few moments later as she as well claimed to see the burglar head into the department where the evidence it stored. Many were missing involving a case about a burglary attempt in a museum. All evidence were gone and he is still in captivity as the court was unable to find him guilty just yet. The janitor is a woman called Lorraine Albidore. She worked at the police station for nearly 15 years. Her story was that she was working on her regular night shift when she heard a sound of scuffling around midnight. She saw a shadowy figure going across the hall. She ran there to see the door of the evidence room opened when she heard a violent thud. She followed the sound to find the constable unconscious. All of the surveillance camera were on maintenance so nothing was functioning. There are no suspects, but the villain must be within the police force since they knew that the cameras were all being fixed up. The Professor was in deep thought when suddenly Claire noticed tiny bits of glass shard on the ground. The detective naturally answered that they considered this evidence, but glass will shatter anywhere whether thrown either way because of its special property. I found something weird about this, and as usual the Professor is always spot on.

"Excuse me for a second. I noticed that the crime scene is cleared of its shard? I must ask who cleaned up the mess." "I believe Professor that the janitor is to blame. She says that she has a cleaning fetish." The inspector was needed elsewhere and left. "The case seems difficult aye Professor." "Indeed, but every puzzle has an answer. I want you and Claire to interrogate the contsable and janitor while I do my own search." "Wher will you be going Uncle?" "I'll be speaking to residence about some questions I have. We shall meet up here within two hours. I will be back soon." The Professor left and asked the Inspector to speak with the witnesses. The constable was up first. He was well dressed in his uniform and simply had an elegant manner. I began asking basic questions about the case, "I belive you were there during the crime." "Yes, I was in charge of security." "So please explain." "I was waiting for time to pass when I heard the sound of glass crashing. I quickly got up and began investigating. Then before I reacted, I was cowardly hit on the head and was knocked out. The janitor awoke me saying something happened to the evidence room. We ran there to see all of the evidence gone involving the case I believe the Inspector told you." "Wasn't the evidence room locked? " "Yes, but I was unconscious and he had availabiltiy with my keys." "So they were taken?" "Correct,the keys were found dangling in the keyhole of the room "Yes. thank you for your time." He slowly left, but Claire was giving him a dirty look. "Luke, did you notice it?" "What was there to be noticed?" "Nothing, I think we may have crack in the case, but we need more evidence. Bring in the janitor." She came about in a tidy fashion and cleaning off her seat before sitting. "You claim to have seen the burglar." "No, I said I saw a shadowy figure. I couldn't see any descriptions of the person." "So after you saw the criminal you heard the sound?" "Yes, I heard a loud thud vividly." That's when it hit me. The answer was quite obvious. "Thank you for your time we have all we need." "Are you sure, is there anything else I can do?" "That will be enough you can leave." We left and were waiting at the spot the Professor told us to go. I decided to do a little bit more investigation telling Claire to go on ahead. I began asking the constable about the witnesses. Mr. David is actually unknown to anyone. He recently moved here with no friends or activities in the town. Miss Lorraine was actually unknown as well. Her family lives here, but she is ignored and unnoticed by everyone within the building which is quite harsh. I returned to see the Professor, Claire, and Inspector Jared. "Luke, we now have all the puzzle pieces. Inspector Jared, I ask that you bring both Miss Lorraine, and Mr. David." Once both came in the deduction began, "Miss Lorraine, I am very curious about glass shards. May I ask why you cleaned them." "I'm sorry Professor, but I can't stand the thought of anything filthy." "That's odd, I visited your family nearby and I heard a complete different story. I was told you were a messy child adn your room proved their words." She then became afraid. "In your testimony, you claimed your keys were stolen, but I'm afraid it contradicts Miss Lorraine's testimony. She stated that the burglar was found at the door and then the thud was are no extra keys made am I right Inspector Jared?" He gave a simple nod. "Can you explain this to me?" The man gave a simple smile, "You are correct. I am in fact the criminal. Miss Lorraine is quite a dullard of an accomplice than I perceived. I hoped you enjoyed the puzzle, but I am more worried of Miss Devra." Then fear struck our hearts. The Professor murmured Devra and ran out the door. We followed after with the Inspector. We made it into the manor, but the sound fo gunshot resonated the building. We broke inside to see an unconscious Dorabel bleeding on the floor with Devra holding a pistol with a dazed look.


End file.
